Beautiful Stranger
by MeowzKat
Summary: Kagome dies at the hands of Naraku and Inuyasha is left with their daughter, Sakura. He leaves her at Kagome's time to protect her from Naraku. Fifteen years later, he finds a surprise at the BoneEater's Well! (Rated for Inu's and Sakura's potty mouths.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? Inuyasha: Do you want them after you? -Points to evil swarm of lawyers-  
  
Me (Kat): Eek! Fine. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Lawyers: -all nod and turn to leave-  
  
Kat:.yet Lawyers: -all stop, turning around- WHAT?! Kat: Nothing.-whistles innocently- (^.^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^.^)  
  
Beautiful Stranger  
  
Prologue  
  
The moon shone brightly on that fateful night, illuminating three figures standing in the snow. All of them stayed silent, each immersed in their own thoughts. Tears fell silently down Sango's face at they walked on through the darkness.  
  
'She can't be gone,' she thought helplessly, 'she just can't.'  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders comfortingly. She looked up at the solemn face of Miroku and smiled weakly, as he gently wiped away her tears. His face reflected her pain as he sighed, turning to look at the silent hanyou in front of them. She followed his gaze and sighed.  
  
He had been unusually silent and withdrawn lately, ever since the.She shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to think of the terrible incident with Naraku.  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
'I can't believe she's gone. And its all my fault.' He growled at himself as the painful flashback came back to haunt him.  
  
----------Flashback--------- (Still Inuyasha's POV) "Kukuku, you poor pathetic mutt. You thought you could defeat me? That demon side is poison to your brain, mutt. You should just stay human since you are no stronger as a hanyou." Naraku's evil laughter filled the air, echoing through the dark forest.  
  
'Damn, of all the nights, he had to show up on this one.' He growled, glancing at the moonless sky, then back at his human hands. His violet gaze then shifted over to his fallen companions, concern showing in his eyes.  
  
Sango was knocked unconscious after being thrown into a tree with Kirara, who lay beside her. Miroku was leaned against a tree, perspiration beading his forehead as he struggled to stay conscious.  
  
'Stupid monk had to go and get himself poison,' he thought angrily to himself. Then it struck him. Where was Kagome?  
  
He looked frantically around and saw a tail peeking out from behind a boulder.  
  
'There's the stupid kitsune, hiding as usual. Kagome is probably with him.'  
  
He was interrupted by Naraku's silky voice lined with evil and malice.  
  
"What should I do with the little hanyou mutt.or should I say human?" He grinned wickedly, hearing a low growl coming from Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess I have to kill you then. What a shame. See you in hell."  
(Regular POV) As he got ready to strike, a scent caught his nose. It reeked of mud, dirt, and death. A plan formed in his mind, his wicked grin growing.  
  
"Well, little hanyou. It seems that I shall not be doing any killing tonight. But it seems my miko friend will."  
  
At that moment, Kikyo appeared, bow in hand, arrow pointed at Inuyasha. (A/N: Let me at her! -leaps toward Kikyo but is held back by Inuyasha and Miroku-) Her cold, dead eyes rested upon him, fired up with hatred and anger.  
  
"K.Kikyo."  
  
"Die, Inuyasha" She let the arrow fly.  
  
He closed his eyes, preparing for the hit. It never came.  
  
He opened his eyes and felt a weight on his lap. He looked down and blanched at the sight.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome was lying in his lap, an arrow protruding out of her chest. Her clothes were stained with her crimson blood as it spread onto his lap.  
  
She opened her blue-gray eyes as he called her name, her eyes filled with pain.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Baka! Why did you jump in front of that arrow," he half yelled, half cried as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, reaching up to touch his face with her small hand.  
  
"Love makes you do crazy things." She laughed weakly.  
  
Inuyasha leaned into her touch. A white-hot pain poked the back of his eyes, making a few tears spill out. His throat constricted into a knot, making it hard for him to speak.  
  
"Kagome, don't leave me. I.I love you." His tears started to fall more rapidly, falling down his cheek, mingling in Kagome's blood.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you, too.," she paused, her breathing becoming shallow and labored. "Take care of Sakura." A smile crossed her lips as with one last breath, her life slipped through Inuyasha's hold.  
  
"Kagome!" he buried his face into her hair, smelling in her sweet scent for one last time.  
  
The early lights of dawn showed a hanyou, holding his dead mate, tears and blood spilling on the ground.  
  
He looked up to find that Naraku was gone.  
  
----------End Flashback--------  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
His ears twitched as he heard the small padding of feet against the snow. He turned to see a small girl of about 5 with a shawl clutched around her frail body running towards him.  
  
He got down on his knees as she ran to him, enveloping her in a hug.  
  
"Sakura," he said softly, "you shouldn't be out here. You're too sick.  
  
"Daddy, I don't want you to go," she cried as she buried her head against his haori. (A/N: Is that right? Forgive my spelling)"Please don't leave"  
  
She started sobbing against his chest, his heart breaking at the sight of her crying. He couldn't leave her. She was all that he had left. But she was in jeopardy if he stayed with her, with Naraku running around.  
  
He sighed as he looked down at her. She had his ears, claws and fangs and a mixture of his and Kagome's hair. She looked up at him, her startling green eyes filled with tears.  
  
//I will remember you//  
  
"Daddy, don't leave."  
  
He sighed. "I have to. But don't worry I'll come back." 'Someday' he promised to himself.  
  
//Will you remember me?//  
  
She looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded.  
  
He smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He embraced her one more time, whispering, "I love you and I'll never forget you. Remember that."  
  
//Don't let your life pass you by//  
  
He stood up, nodded to Sango and Miroku. They walked to the well, watching it for a moment. Then Miroku and Sango jumped in. Inuyasha hesitated, looking back at Sakura.  
  
A light snow started to fall around her as she watched him go, silent tears falling down her cheek. He sighed then turned and jumped into the well, his heart breaking in two.  
  
Sakura watched as he disappeared from her life forever into the darkness.  
  
"Daddy!" She cried falling to her knees, sobbing hysterically.  
  
Souta, who was watching from the porch, sighed and walked over to her, picking her up and carrying her inside.  
  
//Weep not for the memories//  
  
(^.^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^.^)  
  
Hope you like it! Please R&R ! First fanfic ^^ -crosses fingers- Lets hope it's a good one. And for all those flamers, this is for you! -holds up a hose- Sayonara! 


	2. Sakura

Kat: Omg! I got reviews! -throws confetti- Thank you soo much! -huggles all reviewers- You guys are the best! Anyways, here are some answers to questions and shout-outs! If I miss you, I'll put you on the next time I update!  
  
Lady love: I cried when I was writing it! And Kagome will show up every now and then. We can't forget her -whispers- I'm afraid she'll sit me. And I'll try to update ASAP. I'm typing this right after I posted the story. Thanks for the review!  
  
Demon Ashika: Thanks so much! I posted this before but it didn't turn out so well so I took it off and made some adjustments. Anywho, the song is called "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan. I heard it on the radio while I was doing the rough draft and I thought it would go great with it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lil Rach: Thank you! I love the story, too. And I added your e-mail address so I'll notify you when I get the next chappy up (which hopefully will be soon). Thanks for the review!  
  
Kawiifluffyinu: I'm sorry it's sad. But it will get better in later chapters! And I'll try to update at least twice a week when I'm not busy or at my dad's house (he has no computer -faints-). Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pochacco: Thanks! I can't picture him as a dad, either. To me he'll always be that arrogant, stuck-up, pottymouthed, annoying.. Inuyasha: -clears throat- Kat: Sorry. Anyways, thanks for the comment on my vocabulary. I just about had a heart attack considering that my biggest word of the day is cat. Just wait till you find out what Sakura looks like! She's sooo cool! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ginagurll234: I'm sorry it's sad. But just wait till Sakura and Inu meet. -grins evilly- The mood will lighten. I'm not a big tear-jerker fan myself. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ima Blabbermouth: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And I will describe Sakura in this chapter. I didn't go into much detail because she was younger and this is mainly focused on her as a teen. But hopefully you'll love her description. I especially love her hair! And thank you for not being a big spell checker person! I spell a lot worse when I'm not trying. Me thinks my spell checker is going to go kablooey soon. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kay: I'm soo happy you love it! I was so scared that nobody would read it! And I'm glad you love the name. I know it isn't the most original but I had a brain fart. I'm working the next chapter so it should be out soon! Thanks for the review!  
  
T: I'm so glad you found it touching! I love it when other people like my stories. It gives me inspiration (and god knows I need it). I'll get the next chapter out hopefully by tomorrow or Saturday. That's why I love the weekends! I have two whole days to work on this! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sesshomarul3: Thank you soo much! Me likes compliments! And I will post soon! -hides from idiot brother- I have two of those and I dun want three! And thanks for loving the story! Thanks for the review!  
  
???!!!: (I'm sorry I can't find your name!!! I'll try to find it! -rustles papers, then starts throwing objects around, trying to find it-) I'm working on the next chappy right now! -hides from innocent eyes- Cuteness.too..much.-holds up sign that says "Thanks for the review"-  
  
Eartha: -sniffles- I'm sorry it was sad. I promise it will be happier! And I hope this becomes really really good. I'm working on the next couple of chappys plus I have a whole weekend ahead of me. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lang: Sakura is going fall in love with an OC. Be he will be linked in some way to a character. And I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
La petite nanna: Thanks! And to tell you the truth I'm not sure what is going to happen next. I mean I have some ideas and such buy I'm just kinda making it up as I go along! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tinuviel: Thanks so much! And I'm sorry if it is sad but it will get better, I promise. Kagome is not totally gone from the fic. And that's all I can say or I'll probably spill everything and ruin it for you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
InuShemeeko: Aww, thanks! -hands you hankie- I'll probably have to buy a truckload of tissues before I get done with this fic! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Giggleplex: Thank you! I swear by the time I get through my head is going to be sooo big, lol. And thanks for the advice. I had that happen to me when I was writing this chapter. I got done then I was like, oh wait I forgot about this. By the time I was done, I had to rewrite the whole chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jenna: Thanks so much for adding me to your favorites! I didn't know it was that good! I hope this chapter is just as good! Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shimmer: Thanks! And also thanks for the constructive criticism. I definitely appreciate it! It helps to know what I can work on to make it better for you guys! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ice Dagger: Aww, I'm sorry! Don't cry! And I hope I updated fast enough. I probably won't be able to update as quickly in the future cause I'll be getting ready for high school and all but for now it shouldn't take to long. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chibi Okami: I can't wait until they meet either. They should meet in the next chapter. Its gonna be funny cause she has the same attitude as her daddy! And Sakura is a bit more miko than demon but she still can kick butt! And I won't change POV as much. I confused myself when I went back and read it. @. @ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anee: Thanks! And I like that idea. Its just that I had a different thing in mind and it wouldn't really go with the story I'm thinking about. But it's a really great idea and it would be neat to see how it would go if it went in that direction. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Caley: Thanks! I'm glad you like this story and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lurrain: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And don't worry it won't stay sad. And yes, my story isn't going to stay sad and it will have a happy ending. And I'm sorry it's sad at the beginning. I was crying when I was writing it. Anywho, hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Winky-GDL: Aww, thanks! And Sakura is going to fall in love with another character that I made up. But he is linked to an important character. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Grr.I hate this part. I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup. But I do own Sakura ^^.  
  
Kat: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I feel so loved! ^^ I hope you like this next chappie!  
  
(^^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^^)  
Beautiful Stranger Chapter One Sakura  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- SMASH!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and shook her head as she heard the sounds of her granddaughter stirring. By the sound of it, the alarm clock had met Mr. Wall for the fourth time that week. Her smile faded, however as she gazed out the window. A light snow fell, dusting the barren ground with pure white.  
  
'Fifteen years,' she thought sadly. 'Fifteen years since Kagome left. Fifteen years since she left behind little Sakura, a piece of her own spirit and soul. Fifteen years.'  
  
She watched absent-mindedly as the snow came down in playful flurries, a crystal tear flowing down her cheeks at the memory of her daughter.  
  
~~~Meanwhile with Sakura~~~  
  
Sakura groaned as the evil alarm clock destroyed her peaceful dreams yet again. A single clawed hand peaked from out of the ocean of blankets, knocking the clock right into the wall.  
  
'Damn thing.' Her thoughts were blurred with sleep. 'Whoever invented it should be drug out into the street and shot.'  
  
She finally gave in to the day, throwing off her covers, sitting upright. She arched her back, raising her arms above her head, her tired muscles groaning as they were forced to stretch. She yawned widely, showing two pointed ivory fangs, not very big but not the size of an average teen's, either.  
  
She threw her long, toned legs over the side of the bed, rubbing her sleep- filled eyes as she did so. She rose to her feet, shuffling over to the bathroom. There, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Two green orbs, tinted with gold, gazed back at her. They were slitted like a cat's, and had a single stripe of pure white on each of the lids. At the moment they were filled with sleep but they were usually bright and cheerful, glinting with curiosity and mischief. Her gaze shifted to her bedraggled hair. Her hair started from the roots as white as a dove's wing. But as it went down, it changed from white to an oceanic blue, which then tinted to black. Her hair, at its best, was as fine as silk but due to her nature as a violent sleeper, it tended to look like a rats nest. Two pointed ears peeked through the unruly locks, matching the hair. The base was white but then changed to blue in the middle and then the tips were black as ebony. Her right ear had been pierced three times, holding three silver hoops while her left held a single diamond stud. They twitched around as they picked up the sounds of her grandmother making breakfast, sounding like chimes as the hoops clinked together harmoniously.  
  
She sighed as she looked hopelessly at her tangled mess of hair, as she ran her clawed hand through her hair, in a futile attempt to tame it. She had long pointed claws, which she had painted into a French manicure in an attempt to make them look normal. She had always wondered why she had such dog-like attributes but whenever she brought up the subject, it seems everyone would either leave or change the subject suddenly.  
  
She turned her hand over, gazing at her left palm, which had the Japanese symbol for "Independence" etched on there in black. It wasn't a tattoo, as most people thought. Truth be told, Sakura was terrified of needles, resulting in quite interesting trips to get her shots. She had that mark ever since she was born. He gaze shifted to her right hand with bore a similar mark. But instead of independence, it had "Love". She had often spent hours in her room, puzzling over these strange markings. Her family told her that they were just birthmarks. But she felt that they weren't just ordinary, run of the mill birthmarks. She sensed that they were something else. But she didn't know what.  
  
She was disrupted from her thoughts by a low growling. She stiffened, going into a defense position, looking for the owner of the growl. Her ears twitched as they picked up the sound again. A blush rose to her cheeks as she realized the culprit was her own stomach. Without a moment's hesitation, she burst out of the bathroom, following her nose to the kitchen, falling down the stairs in the process.  
  
~~~~~In the Kitchen~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was jerked out of her thoughts by a series of thuds followed by some muffled curses. A smile found her way upon her lips, as she listened to her granddaughter's antics. 'Sakura's up,' she thought with a smile. Just then, Sakura stumbled into the kitchen, muttering about evil staircases. Her tired eyes then fell upon a huge bowl of Ramen set on the table. All else was forgotten as she scrambled to the table, digging in furiously, eating like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Good Morning, dear," her grandmother greeted cheerfully, dodging the occasional piece of noodle flying from the bowl.  
  
Sakura muttered incoherently but Mrs. Higurashi took it as a Mornin'. Sakura drowned the rest of her meal, and then looked around.  
  
"Where's Jiichan?" (A/N: I prolly misspelled that. Sorry if I did. Not to good with anything other than English and I'm even bad at that!!) She looked around, noting that usually he'd be running around, trying to keep the "evil spirits" at bay.  
  
"He's gone, visiting Souta at college."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened at that last statement. Jiichan had been upset ever since Souta decided he wanted to become a doctor instead of a priest. Souta's college would probably be that last place Jiichan would be.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi, noticing her reaction gave a small smile.  
  
"He said something about banishing the demons that were possessing Souta into becoming a Doctor."  
  
Sakura sighed. That sounded more like him, even though it was weird. She then went back upstairs, stomping particularly hard on the evil steps.  
  
~~~~20 minutes later~~~~  
  
Sakura emerged out of her room after changing from her pajamas into regular clothes. She wore a plain white tank top that stopped right above her belly button, showing off her belly-button ring. It was silver and had a very realistic-looking wolf's head dangling from it, sparkling every now and then as sunlight danced across it. She wore very baggy black pants and skater shoes. On her hands she wore black gloves that had the finger parts cut off, exposing her own clawed fingers. In her hands she held a CD player and was putting in a new CD that she had burned recently.  
  
She ran down the stairs, praising herself that she had managed not to fall. She shouted a farewell to her grandmother and ran out of the door. Once outside, she put the headphones around her neck and turned the volume on high. For a while it was tricky, trying to figure out how to listen to her CD player. She couldn't find a single pair of headphones that would fit over her unusual ears. She solved the problem by simply putting the headphones around her neck and turning the volume up. Her sensitive hearing could pick it up just fine.  
  
She decided to head for the well house since she had nothing better to do. Her grandmother gave up trying to put her in school. Most of the students were either terrified of her or tried to pick fights with her. Of course, after the fifth person who challenged her landed in the hospital, her grandmother decided enough was enough and took her out of school. (A/N: She is sooooo lucky -pouts-)  
  
She smiled as the next song came up. She thought this song pretty much described her. With a flick of her claw, she turned the volume to max and began to sing along with the chorus.  
  
//It's like a bad movie, she's looking groovy, and she's looking right through me// //And if you me than you'd be// //Screaming someone shoot me// //As I fail miserably// //Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want!//  
  
She smiled, thinking about her few days at high school. True most of the school was terrified of her or hated her but there were always those quote "bad guys" who kept her entertained as they fought over her affections. She laughed at the memories of some of the more desperate guys.  
  
Her laughter stopped abruptly as a tingling sensation went through her body. She quickly turned the music off, frozen in her spot.  
  
"What was that?" she thought out loud. "Wait, there it is again!"  
  
Her ears twitched around wildly, trying to figure out what it was. Something inside told her to close her eyes. She immediately closed her eyes though a part of her mind wondered why.  
  
"I sense something. It's like some sort of.energy. And it's coming from the well house!"  
  
Her eyes flew open and she ran toward the well house. She stopped right in front of the old, wooden door.  
  
"It's definitely coming from in here!"  
  
She reached out with her left hand to open the door. As her fingertips touched it, she drew her hand back immediately as it burned her fingers.  
  
"Ow! What the hell happened!" she cried as she stuck her burnt fingers in her mouth in an effort to cool them. Her eyes roamed the door, locking onto one of Jiichan's scrolls.  
  
"Damn scroll," she muttered as she reached to peel it off with her right hand.  
  
Suddenly a pinkish light glowed around her hand and hit the scroll, making it fall off. Confused, she looked down to find the scroll was completely wiped clean of all print. But in the very middle was a burn mark in the shape of the Japanese symbol for love.  
  
She stared at it for a moment longer before the tingling sensation hit her again. She jerked her head up and opened the door to the well house with no difficulty.  
  
Inside it was dark, but thanks to her superhuman sight she could see just fine. There were cobwebs hanging in the corners and a thick blanket of dust covered everything. As she stepped in, the strong scent of mildew and dirt hit her nose.  
  
"Jeez, someone needs to clean up in here once in a millenium!"  
  
She then focused her attention on the well. Strangely, it wasn't covered in layers of dust like everything else.  
  
"That's where that strange energy is coming from!"  
  
Cautiously, she walked toward the well. As she got to the edge, she stood for a moment, looking apprehensively at the well. It wasn't a comforting sight at all. It looked like it could just spring alive and gobble her up at any second. She then shook her head frantically, clearing her mind of that thought.  
  
"I'm not a damn kid anymore!" she announced to the well. "I'm not afraid of some dumb, dried up well!"  
  
Slowly, she leaned over the side and peered into the darkness of the well to see.. Nothing. Her brow furrowed slightly as she stared into it.  
  
'Its got to be coming from in there,' she thought. She looked around once more then focused her gaze back into the well.  
  
"Maybe I have to climb down to find it." She nodded to herself and then took off her precious CD player, laying it gently on the side. Then, with a deep breath she leaped over the side of the well and landed smack on her butt.  
  
"Ow! Grr, gravity is definitely not on my side today!" She got up, brushing herself off. "Now how the hell am I gonna be able to get out of he." She felt the sensation again but this time it was stronger. It felt like she was standing on it. She looked down at the ground.  
  
"It must be buried." She sank to her knees and began digging. A few minutes into her expedition, she saw a faint pinkish glow. She reached down and felt her hand close around a small cool object. Suddenly, the ground beneath her vanished and a bluish light surrounded her. She felt as though she were falling in slow motion.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" She opened her palm to find a pink jewel attached to a necklace. But the jewel had a huge chunk missing out of it.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
(^^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^^)  
  
So how did you like it? Sorry for the slight cliffy but I should have the next chapter out soon! Oh yeah I and need some suggestions on a guy name. I have some in mind but I don't like them very much. If you can please give me any suggestions, I will be so grateful! Thanks for all who reviewed! Ja Ne! 


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole

Tinuviel: Nope. She doesn't remember anything.yet. As for the love thing, if you're talking about him loving her like potential mate then no. This is only Father and Daughter Love. Sorry if you wanted him to love her as a mate but its not gonna happen. And as far as the symbols things, you are right. But she's not supposed to know till later so don't tell!!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!!  
  
Chibi: Thank you! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! I had writers block, which sucked, but I'm cured now! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Razor Blade Margarita: Wait, come back! I have tissues! XD (that was for the review for chappy 1) Thanks! I hoped the story would be pretty stinkin awesome! Hope you enjoy the long awaited third installment! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Luna: Thanks! I'm trying not to make this too sad. Hopefully this chapter will make it Happier. More feeble attempts at humor on the way! Bwhahaha! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kay: Okies, I'm writing more! I already got half of Chapter 3 (Chapter 4 on fanfiction.net) down! Hopefully I'll be able to get it out before I go to my dads! And I'm glad you love the story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
My Reflection: Ok, I kept going! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gatogirl: Thanks! Come to think of it, that does sound kinda weird, having cat-like eyes on a dog XD. But I was trying to get the point that they weren't like a normal humans, like having the slitted pupils and all and her eyes weren't like the regular round eyes like everyone else had. They were more like Sesshy's and Kouga's. I guess I should've picked a better word. Anyways, I'm glad you liked her descriptions. I might make another story about her after this one. Maybe an AU where she's friends with Kagome or something. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angelsong89: Yeah, I like that name, too. But I chose some different names. Hopefully you'll like those. Thanks for the help and for reviewing!  
  
;l: I'm sorry! I'll try not to leave you hanging at the end of this. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kurokiyasha: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Demon Ashika: Thanks! You're a big help, too! With the name and all. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shadowspinner: Ok, I wrote the chaper! Thanks for the suggestions on the names and thanks for the review!  
  
Suama: O.O -slowly inches away- Just kidding! Glad you like the story. -hands you some polish- That should keep your head nice and shiny till I can find a wig for you XD! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kay: I wrote more more more!!! How do you like it? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mimi: I wrote MORE! Hope you like. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
InuShemeeko: Yeah I love her little rebel side! Its so much fun to write! And thanks for the suggestions on names! I liked them all, especially Karoi! And great story! Keep writing or else! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Eartha: Yeah! That'd be so awesome. I'd die my hair like that but my mom would kill me. -.- And thanks for telling about the needle thing. I guess I missed that when I was proofreading it. ^-^; I'll figure something out about that! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Insane Kitten: Yeah, I want kitty ears, too! And I have hints about what happened while in Feudal Japan while Sakura was gone. I'll do a chapter on that later. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Caley: Thanks! I'm glad it lived up to your expectations! And that name is kewl! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kat: Hey! I'm baaaaaack! Hehe. Anyways, sorry for that really long wait! I had a major writer's block! Anywho, I'd like ya'll to meet my alter ego, Mouse!  
  
Mouse: Hey!  
  
Kat: Anyways, thanks to all who gave me names! After careful consideration.  
  
Mouse: Which I did! All you did was run around like an idiot with a flamethrower!  
  
Kat: Can't help it if I'm a pyromaniac! Mwhahahaha! -runs off with a flamethrower-  
  
Mouse: Anyways, we'd like to thank Inushemeeko and Demon Ashiko for their names, Karoi and Soku! You two get a cookie!  
  
Kat: -comes back at the mention of a cookie- And since we love you all, everyone gets a cookie! -runs around, throwing cookies everywhere-  
  
Mouse: Ok.so, sit back, relax, and eat your cookies while you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kat: Who wants milk? -grabs a milk jug and runs down a line of people holding out glasses, pouring milk in them as she passes (like in Bruce Almighty XD)-  
  
Mouse: -smacks forehead- Oi. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Inuyasha. But since my birthday is coming up. -wishes for Inuyasha before blowing out birthday candles on the cake- Hehe.  
  
Beautiful Stranger Chapter 2 The Meeting  
  
She was falling, falling slowing into a darkness with no end. Her shocked gaze stared around her, looking at the strange bluish light.  
  
'Whoa. I don't think this is how a dried up well is supposed to look like,' she thought doubtfully. Then as suddenly as it appeared, the light faded away and she came back to harsh reality as her bottom forcefully made contact with the hard ground.  
  
"Damn gravity," she muttered, rubbing her sore bottom, throwing glares at the ground. Suddenly, she caught the scent of flowers and trees wafting in the air, tickling her nose.  
  
'Wait.flowers and trees? Where the hell is all the car exhaust and damn pollution?!'. Not that she missed it. It just was strange to be able to breathe and not gag at the same time. Her ears swiveled around, listening expectantly for the sounds of cars but got instead the soft voice of the wind blowing through the trees. She turned and looked up, squinting slightly as sunlight danced across her face.  
  
'Hold the phone.sunlight? But the well is inside!' she screamed inside her head.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to investigate," she nodded to herself, closing that matter with that simple gesture.  
  
"But how am I going go to get out?" she asked to nobody in particular. Her eyes fell upon some tangled vines creeping on the sides of the well.  
  
"Bingo!" She pocketed the strange jewel then reached for the nearest vine. Slowly, she began scaling the side of the well. Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead as she reached the middle. Suddenly, her footing slipped as the vines beneath her collapsed. She hung helplessly onto a single vine, silently cursing her stupidity as the vine groaned under her weight.  
  
"Don't break, dammit! Don't break!" she pleaded with the root. Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on her side today as the vine shuddered and finally broke.  
  
She growled to herself as she plummeted towards the ground. With a simple flick of her wrist, her claws came out to their full potential. Twisting herself around in a feline-like manner, she slammed into the wall, her claws digging deep into its depths. She slid a few inches before coming to a sudden halt a few feet above the bottom. She breathed a sigh of relief as she relaxed slightly against the wall. She then banged her head against the wall as a sudden thought struck her.  
  
'Gods, I'm an idiot!' After she banged her head against the well a few more times, she pushed herself of the side and began making her way up, bounding on each side of the well until she reached the top. With one final leap, she made it over the side. What she saw almost made her fall back in with shock. Thankfully she grabbed the side of the well before she did so. Instead of being in the well house, she was in the middle of a forest.  
  
Her mouth stood agape as she took in her surroundings. The ground was blanketed in flowers and the clear blue sky was nearly hidden by the gigantic trees. Her sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of birds chirping and other beings moving around in the forest.  
  
"I.I think I need to sit down," she whispered hoarsely as she lowered herself down upon the edge of the well. She stiffened suddenly as two voices broke the peaceful spell placed upon the scenery.  
  
"For the last time, I tripped!! And then it fell in there!"  
  
"Well then why didn't you go get it?!"  
  
The first voice muttered something that sounded like ".its too dark". Laughter erupted the silence as two boys stepped into view. The one who was laughing looked to be about her age and was wearing what looked like black priest-looking robes. He had black hair that was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck. What was most curious about him was on his right hand he had a strange black cast-looking thing.  
  
'Priest robes.Those look familiar. Wait, those are the ones that priests were said to have worn in the Feudal Era!'  
  
Her attention turned back towards the boy next to him and she did a double take. He was shorter and looked to be about ten years old. But the thing that caught her attention was that he didn't look all human. His ears were slightly pointed, and instead of regular feet, he had the back legs of a fox. When he turned to hit the other boy, she could see he had a tail. She just sat there in stunned silence, watching them as they approached her.  
  
The black-haired boy finally spotted Sakura. His violet eyes lit up as her ran up to her, almost making her fall back into the well. He grasped her hands, pulling her up and looked into her shocked eyes with the most innocent expression.  
  
"Fair maiden," he said in a smooth voice. 'Too smooth,' Sakura thought with a frown. She was snapped out of her thoughts at his next words.  
  
"Will you bear my child?" Sakura's jaw dropped open at that statement. She struggled to find words to say to this psychotic pervert when she felt a hand caressing her butt. Her left eye twitched as a surge of anger took over her senses.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sango looked up from cleaning Hiraikotsu, a frown evident on her delicate features. Her brow furrowed as she looked around cautiously. Kirara looked up at her mistress, cocking her head as she watched her. Miroku, who was meditating nearby opened one eye as he sensed Sango's unease.  
  
"Anything wrong my dear Sango?"  
  
"I sense a demon nearby." She kept looking around, trying to pin point its location.  
  
"It could be Inuyasha or Karoi. They did say they were going to fit in some more training. I do think Inuyasha is trying to kill the poor boy."  
  
Sango shook her head, rays of sunlight catching a few silver strands of hair in the otherwise ebony locks.  
  
"Its not them. I can sense them somewhere over there." She jerked her head towards the woods near the village. "This is coming from near the well."  
  
Miroku shrugged nonchalantly. "Its probably just Shippo or one of his little friends running about." With that he nodded to himself, closing his eye and resuming his meditation. Sango however cast one last glance towards the direction of the well before going back to cleaning Hiraikotsu. They were silent, each absorbed in their thoughts until a scream broke through the silence.  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
Sango shook her head at the all too familiar shout.  
  
"Miroku, your son has been at it again." At this, Miroku gave one of his famous charming smirks.  
  
"My fair lady, don't not forget that he is also your son."  
  
"Yeah, but which side gave him the perverted traits?" Sango muttered irritably to herself.  
  
Miroku, who had finally given up on trying to meditate just kept smiling and shook his head. His expression then turned thoughtful as he crossed his arms, leaning back against a tree.  
  
"But I thought he had asked all the village women all ready."  
  
Sango dropped the polishing rag in surprise, turning to her husband, a dangerous look on her face.  
  
"You.kept.count?!" She instinctively reached for Hiraikotsu as Miroku flinched waiting for the blow. But fortunately for Miroku it never came. At that moment, their son, Soku, ran by them, screaming at the top of his lungs. The couple just stared after him, wondering if their son had finally gone off the deep end. Suddenly, a blur sped past them twirling what looked like two ninja knives (A/N: I have no clue what they are called so if anyone would want to enlighten me the please do! If not, then they shall be known as the ninja knives ^-^) in its slightly gloved hands. But the figure sped off before they could have a better look at it. They sat there; Miroku pressed against the tree and Sango with Hiraikotsu over her head in mid swing. Miroku broke the stunned silence.  
  
"Well whatever that blur was it definitely was female." A sharp thud concluded that Hiraikotsu had completed its mission and had landed on Mirkou's head. Miroku sat up, shooting a puppy dog face at Sango who muttered incoherently. Finally, bringing up the bizarre parade was Shippo who staggered over to Miroku and Sango, laughing his head off. He collapsed on the ground, rolling around laughing while clutching his stomach. Every now and then he'd try to communicate but only managed to spit out a few words such as "Soku", "beat up" and "he's so dead". Miroku and Sango exchanged confused glances before looking back at Shippou who now looked like a furry tomato. His laughter abruptly stopped as a figure clad in red jumped into the clearing, landing right in front of Shippo.  
  
"What the hell is going on?! We heard screaming from over here. Where's Soku?" The others, who were rendered speechless at the moment, simply pointed in the direction where Soku and the mysterious figure had run off. Inuyasha growled and was about to set off after them when a masculine voice came from the treetops.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll handle this." Inuyasha frowned but nodded, looking up at a figure standing on one of the branches.  
  
"Feh, go ahead. But don't come whining to me if you get beat up by an enraged female." And with that he stubbornly sat down cross-legged, putting his hands in his sleeves as he leaned against the tree, closing his eyes. The figure in the tree smirked before bounding off to find Soku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soku was currently backed against a tree, trying in vain to calm Sakura down.  
  
"F.Fair maiden, please understand. I was only.uh.swatting a fly off your backside." He glanced nervously around him, looking for any means of escape.  
  
She snorted, walking slowly towards him, still twirling the knives in each hand with practiced precision.  
  
"Right. Give me one good reason I shouldn't just kill you now." She looked at him dangerously, a thin eyebrow rose as she watched him try to get out of trouble.  
  
He gulped at the look, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't dig him deeper into trouble.  
  
"Um.I'm devilishly handsome and it would be a sin to kill me?"  
  
She stopped twirling the knives, gripping the handles tightly. Soku gulped again, wincing as he waited for the sharp blades. Suddenly, a soft, low voice filled the clearing, making the two occupants jump.  
  
"I wouldn't kill him if I were you. If you did, his blood would attract the demons of the forest and I don't think a pretty thing like yourself would be able to face all of them. Especially if she doesn't know what lurks in the shadows."  
  
Sakura looked up, spotting a figure in the trees. She could barely make him out for he stayed within the confines of the shadows. She frowned up at him before letting her two blades fly. There was a dull thud as the blades sunk into the wood. Soku hesitantly opened one eye. To his immense relief, he saw the two knives embedded on either side of him, missing his head by inches.  
  
He then tensed up again as he saw Sakura walking slowly towards him in a seductive manner, stopping in front of him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She leaned forward, her face inches from his. She started running her fingers up and down the handles of her knives, her emerald gaze never leaving his violet ones.  
  
"You're lucky that I'm not in the mood to deal with these so called demons," she said softly. But her voice turned more menacing at her next words. "Because if I was, I'd be serving them you on a silver platter as their last meal."  
  
And with that she yanked the knives out of the tree, causing him to jump in surprise. She turned swiftly on her heal, starting to walk off in the direction she came from. But she paused, turning to look up at the perverted boy's savior. She growled softly at him, her grip tightening on the handles of her weapons. She then turned and sped off towards the village she saw on her way here.  
  
The figure in the tree chuckled and gracefully leapt out. He had long, wavy white hair that seemed to shine like silk when the sun hit it just right. His ears were slightly pointed and on his cheeks were two turquoise stripes He wore an outfit similar to Inuyasha's except it was a deep blue instead of red (A/N: I think its called a haori or something. Not sure, though). He had a long white fluffy tail that was flicking behind him in amusement. What was most peculiar about him were his eyes. They were a piercing blue that was tinted with silver but it was as though a white fog clouded over them. This indicated the sad truth that he was blind. But he didn't seem too phased about it. On the contrary, he had a smirk on his face and it looked like he was trying to contain laughter. He turned to where the boy stood, finding him with his keen senses.  
  
"Well, wasn't she the sweetest girl ever?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and humor. Soku gazed at Karoi for a moment before snapping out of his stupor and quickly regaining his composure.  
  
"She wants me." He said, smirking. He then brushed off his robes and headed back toward the village. Karoi, who's hearing had picked up the tone in his voice, sighed, shaking his head. He then proceeded to follow Soku to make sure that hanyou girl didn't turn her threat into reality.  
  
Sakura ran through the woods, not even noticing where her feet were taking her. She didn't care at the moment. She was currently thinking of the many ways to kill a certain boy. A smirk appeared on her face as she slipped the knives back in to their respectful pockets. A scream stopped her dead in her tracks as she looked around for the owner. She then noticed she was in a village. And she also noticed uneasily that the people were looking at her with fearful expressions on their faces.  
  
"A demon! In our village!"  
  
"Someone hide the children!"  
  
"No wait, I." Sakura tried to explain but the frightened and angry villagers wouldn't let her.  
  
"She is probably after the Shikon No Tama!"  
  
"Someone call the demon exterminator and her friends!"  
  
At that, a woman wearing an exterminator outfit carrying a large boomerang, and a priest carrying a staff came into view, riding on a huge fire cat. Sakura stood frozen to the spot, staring bewildered at the couple in front of her.  
  
'What's going on? Who are these people? Why are they calling me a demon?'  
  
'Who cares?' another voice at the back of her head sounded. It sounded like hers but it was much harsher than the first. 'Just kill them both! Just slash their weak necks and watch as their life flows out of their veins into your hands.' It laughed, high and cruel causing shivers to run up her spine. But at the same, she noticed her hands were twitching longingly towards her knives. It took all her mental and physical strength to stop them from reaching their destination.  
  
'NO! I can't kill them! That's wrong! Shut up!' With that, her voice of reason drowned out the malicious laughter. She stood there, shaking a bit from the effort.  
  
The woman leapt off the cat, throwing the giant boomerang as she did so.  
  
"Hiraikostu!" She yelled as she threw it. Sakura watched in horror as it came closer. She tried in vain to dodge it and for a second she thought she succeeded. But she felt a heavy blow striking her in the right side. Pain filled every inch of her being, causing her to fall to her knees, clutching her side. A thick, warm liquid oozed down her side and in between her fingers. She looked down to see her hands covered in blood. She gazed back at the woman and the priest, her breathing becoming ragged. The priest was fumbling with what looked like rosary beads on his hand.  
  
"Sakura?" She barely heard the soft, surprised voice, looking up to see a figure clad in red with doggie ears like hers.  
  
'That voice.' she thought blurrily. 'I know that voice.' All of the sudden she gasped as memories came flooding back. Memories of going through a well, playing with two boys, giggling as a woman pummeled a man, and a figure with doggie ears holding her.  
  
Before she could say anything, she felt a strong wind pull her forcefully towards the priest. She sat there helpless as she was being pulled toward certain doom.  
  
"NOOOO!" The winds stopped abruptly. Sakura looked up and saw the figure in red had tackled the priest and was yelling at him. But she couldn't hear him. She struggled to stay conscious, watching as the figure walked up to her. She looked up into a pair of amber orbs, her eyes widening in recognition.  
  
"Daddy?" Finally the darkness was too much, consuming her as she fell into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Mwhahaha! Another cliffie! Don't worry, I'll try to get this next chapter out ASAP. But the earliest I can get it out will have to be next week 'cause I'm going to my dad's house and he doesn't have a computer. Unless I haul butt and start typing like mad within the next three days. I might 'cause I'm starting to have all these ideas. So much fun ^-^!!! Anyways, please review! I like constructive criticism as much as compliments. Also, I need help on endings like -chan and -sama cause I have no idea what means what. I'm just a dumb American who doesn't know an ounce of Japanese to save her life. ^-^; And I gotta take two years of a different language. X.x Who can say "F"? Just kidding! Bye!!! 


End file.
